fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleuf
Sleuf is a priest of Blaggi in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, who can communicate with the spirit of Bishop Claud. He can be recruited in Chapter 16A if the player had previously visited the church in Chapter 15 with Leaf, and chosen the route to Fort Norden from there, and then visits the easternmost village in the next chapter with Leaf as well. Sleuf appears to be an especially pious, sedate, and virtuous individual, and his sound judgment often eases the minds of troubled people, like Amalda. He joins Leaf's cause to fulfill Claud's prophecy and to assist in preventing the destruction of the world by the Loputo Sect. After the war, he travels around the continent to spread the teachings of his religion, and contributes greatly to its eventual mainstream acceptance. In-Game Despite joining at a rather low level, Sleuf can be immediately useful to have on the team as he has an A rank in staves. Essentially, this lets him have access to powerful staffs, such as Warp, Rescue, Rewarp, and Fortify without needing any prior training. Between himself, Safy, and Tina, the two other playable Priests, Sleuf's defining trait is his high Skill, which ensures that he will have high accuracy when casting heal on his allies, or when inflicting status ailments on the enemy. He contrasts Tina by having better Skill, but less Luck and Speed, though their Magic stat is nearly equal, and he starts with a higher base. Compared to Safy, he has somewhat better durability, though they are otherwise nearly equal in terms of stats and utility. Since Sleuf has the Blaggi scroll initially in his inventory, it is recommended to keep it there, if the player plans to use him, while he levels up to improve his statistical gains in Magic and Luck. His three movement stars give him a 15% chance to act twice in the same turn, which can be quite beneficial, such as if he missed with his staff earlier or to heal multiple people. Unlike Safy and Tina though, Sleuf does not have a unique staff that only he can use, while they are able to use Repair, Thief, and Unlock exclusively. While Sleuf works best as a support unit, he may not be as good offensively as the other playable magic wielders are. He neither receives or gives any support bonuses to improve his performance or others' in battle (though characters with Charisma or those wielding the King Sword can still support him); his Pursuit critical coefficient is 0, meaning he has a low chance of attacking enemies with a critical hit whenever he consecutively attacks; also, his base Speed is low, requiring the player to raise it sufficiently enough for him to actually attack enemies twice in the first place. Furthermore, the low quantity of Lightning tomes available in the game for him to use makes it difficult for him to keep up his offense compared to Mages or Sisters, who have access to the more plentiful Fire, Wind, and Thunder tomes. Base Stats |Priest |6 |18 |0/11 |4 |12 |4 |9 |1 |11 |5 |Stave *'Items:' Mend, Blaggi scroll *'Skills:' None *'Leadership Stars:' 0 *'Movement Stars:' 3 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 0 *'Stave Mastery Rank:' A Growth Rates *'HP:' 35% *'Strength:' 3% *'Magic:' 40% *'Skill:' 75% *'Speed:' 45% *'Luck:' 25% *'Defense:' 10% *'Build:' 10% *'Move:' 2% Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Stave Mastery Rank Supports '''Supports' No One Supported by No One Ending Sleuf - A Blaggi Priest: After the war, instead of returning to the Tower of Blaggi, Sleuf traveled around the continent spreading the teachings of Edda. Sleuf inspired other priests to do the same, and the Edda Church eventually became one of the leading religions of the continent. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters